


In Another Dimension

by salsa_counts



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salsa_counts/pseuds/salsa_counts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-related drabbles filled with ideas and AU's that gives the fandom a bit to talk about. Possible pairings and summary in beginning notes of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: After a few years of silence, Hiro sits on one of the red cushions of the ring with a fire in his eyes and subtle ache in his chest. 
> 
> Pairings: none

Hiro hasn't been in the ring in years, his legacy has practically vanished into the deep, dark shadows of SanFransokyo's alleys.

 

But his heart hurts and there's a fire in his eyes, he's determined to win. 

 

Tadashi wouldn't be proud but there's a reason other than the thrill and money, which makes Hiro think that just this once, he wouldn't mind.

 

Putting down MegaBot with a fond pat, he fixes the white fox mask that hid his eyes, looking directly at the opponent through the slits. He ignores the short asian woman at the front, arms crossed with a cheering beenie covered blonde near her, arms thrown in the air like a lunatic. Total opposites other than the look of equal determination and expectation in their eyes. He also ignores the discruntled African American in a neat green sweater and tall young women in bright yellows and pink hopping from foot to foot in excitement. Both looking out of place and getting strange, leering looks from a few scruffy individuals.

 

His eyes were on the prize. 

 

A tall, bulky man with chunks of muscled meat for arms. His head was square shaped and hair was a clean cut. His skin was dark and hair darker, his eyes almost like black holes.

 

Hiro's seen scarier.

 

He's seen death and fire.

 

He's seen men in kabuki masks and a whole other dimension.

 

So when the crowd cheers for blood and the man gives off a intimidating growl, snapping his sharp pointed teeth. Hiro doesn't flinch, and neither does the four in the crowd even when everyone else does.

 

They didn't belong here but neither did he, not anymore.

 

With a flick of his wrists and a spin of a paper umbrella, he moves. He doesn't listen to the whispers and the words of undefeated and impossible floating in the air. Because tonight he plans to win.

 

And he does.

 

His bot seperates and bends, listening to every command. Parts fly in the air and the sound of metal shredding apart makes many cringe at its ugly shrieks. And the fight ends with one bot utterly destroyed and it's not his.

 

The crowd is silent and the opponent is shocked just as much as they are.

 

Undefeated and Impossible dissappearing along with his title, in under ten minutes this guy was finished.

 

Hiro just gives a polite smile even when they can't see it.

 

He doesn't feel smug or happy because he has better things to do and his heart still hurts. Because he promised he wouldn't come back to this small ring with a familiar noisy crowd and surprisingly soft cushions.

 

He didn't want new memories replacing the old ones. 

 

But tonight he bets and fights and _wins_.

 

He wins every challenge and the ring is pretty much covered in robot parts when he's done. And with the last man, with meat like arms and an unknown name because Hiro doesn't even try remembering something he'd just forget, loses, Hiro gets up and passes the Fujita handing him his money. The pot filled with almost the whole rooms earnings. He goes straight to the man in the back, arms wrapped in gauze up to his finger tips and a fox mask, sharp and painted with reds and blues covering almond shaped eyes and a pointy nose. The jogging pants a jacket covering the rest of his skin keeping his identity hidden.

 

Yet Hiro knows, no matter how many layers or masks.

 

"My prize." Hiro says finally, tilting his head and stuffing his shaking hands into his pockets, brushing Megabot and it's controller. "Is him correct?"

 

It wasn't often but more things would be bet other than money. Animals, gems, stolen furniture, _people;_ found dead or dying and sold off to those that were desperate and sick. Because in the end bot fights were illegal and someone always suffers in a fight.

 

The man in the mask shakes, his hands clenching and unclenching. Hiro could tell he's holding back tears and Hiro feels the sting in his eyes, wanting to cry along with him.

 

Looking behind him, the crowd is silent and Hiro knows the people here are scared because he was one of them once. They were raised on the wrong side of town, their instincts and street smarts as sharp as a fine wire. They knew when someone was angry.

 

And they especially knew when someone was boiling with a furious anger that burnt like lava to whoever went too close.

 

Looking back at the silent man in front of him, Hiro gently knocks his mask against the others, no matter how ridiculous it looked like. He grasps at the mans hoodie, not wanting to let go. 

 

He smells different and there's a rasp with every breath but Hiro doesn't mind because he and Baymax could fix that. He could fix him and they'd live happily after all they've been through. And with those thoughts he grasps the mans hand and pulls him gently through the crowd who seperates like the red sea. The four of his friends following him and the masked man silently, acting as a shield to any possible harm that could befall the injured man.

 

"Let's go home Tadashi."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team always wondered why Tadashi never talked about his little brother; during their mission, they finally figure out why.
> 
> Pairings: Honey Lemon/Gogo Tomago
> 
> Warning: nonBH6member!Hiro, leader!Tadashi, Gogo POV

Within the two years the group of friends had spent together on and off the job, not once was the name Hiro Hamada mentioned in any of their converations. In truth, Tadashi Hamada's background information was pretty secretive, only the bare essentials were given to be close enough to be called friends.

 

So when Alistair Krei gives them a mission folder with the name **Hiro Hamada** printed out in big, blocky red letters on the front, the team paused in a contemplative silence. The last name 'Hamada' wasn't the most unpopular name around SanFransokyo, but their leaders' flinch had made them think: Who was Hiro Hamada? What was he to him? Why was his name in the mission folder?

 

By the end of the hour, they only got to know the minimum for safety cautions. Enough to be prepared but not enough to have too much information, this is how Krei Tech worked.

 

To Gogo, It was almost like walking into a dark room half blind.

 

The kid was 17 years old and had escaped the police's clutches for far too long. His record of bot fighting had the list almost roll off the table and he had run away right after graduating highschool at the age of 13. He was a certified genius.

 

Krei had wanted Hiro Hamada to build him a robot to help make building construction fast and effective. The boys' battle bot fit the description well. Gogo, however, felt unease to ask help from a criminal. 

 

Apparently, so did Tadashi. To her surpise, and everyone elses, he had denied vehemently after hearing Krei's idea, a look of dread on his face. They needed the money from their missions to build their suits and weapons to protect the town, Tadashi knew that and Krei did too. Tadashi wasn't going to win this battle, everyone knew it.

 

After the meeting, the teens waited in tense silence, waiting for their close friend to talk. Even Fred, the most boisterous of the group, stayed silent, only leaning forward towards the circular meeting table in inticipation. Gogo decided that it was high time to break the silence and get the information before Tadashi would wimp out.

 

"Who's Hiro Hamada?" 

 

Tadashi laughed, a soft sound that had many emotions filter through. "I don't think you guys want to know. He's not exactly...pleasant."

 

"Well," Honey, started, looking at Tadashi with her wide green eyes. "It would be nice to know what we're facing before we head in. And I think we'd all like to know more about you Tadashi."

 

Wasabi nods and Fred pumps his fist in the air, yelling about Tadashis' epic back story.

 

Tadashi gives them a fond look and Gogo decides that this is why he was their leader, no one else could put up with them like he did. The look in his eye then had a glazed look, like he was seeing some past memories unfold around him. A look which he had often been seen with when he was left alone for periods of time. "He's my little brother."

 

Gogo wants to push for more information but then that glazed look turns glassy like their leader was close to crying and Honeys' manicured hand rests on her shoulder. It's at that moment, with a fierce need to protect starting to boil in her chest, that Gogo decides that she hates this 'Hiro Hamada' for making her best friend look like he's about to break. That this kid didn't deserve the same last name of her friend that was too kind for his own good. 

 

And with an exchanged look between the others, she knows she's not the only one feeling this way. She doesn't care that she's walking down this mission with a blind eye. 

 

But looking down at the smiling boy standing under the fluorescent light surrounded with a mass of microbots, she felt like she should've been more prepared.

* * *

 

The moment they landed on the roof of a deserted factory building, Gogo felt a chill crawl up her spine. She's been through many missions with the team before and she doesn't know if it's the anticipation or the silence that makes her breath waver this time. The only sound made was the careful movement of her team mates and an annoying buzz filling the air.

 

"Oh man there are bees here." Wasabi gulps, swinging around to look for said insect. "Out of all bugs, its gotta be the one that stings." 

 

"Could be worse," She teases, silently thanking Wasabi for the converation starter and tension reducer as they walk throughout the building, watching as pipes leak and mice squeak. "It could've been spiders." 

 

His shudder makes the rest of the team laugh, even the tensed Tadashi standing in the front of the team with his armor clad health care companion.

 

"Or mosquitos!" Fred pipes up, muffled through the suit making Honey slap his shoulder in fright, being the one closest to the monster clad male. Wasabi almost looks green at the thought of the Malaria spreading blood suckers. "They could be the size of your face- no,no your whole body! And they'd suck you dry in an instant! You'd be a total mummy before you know it!"

 

The tension is now, almost completely gone and Tadashi is even putting in his two cents. But they slowly stop in their banter when they notice that the buzzing around them has ceased. Gogo curses, they've been too loud.

 

Quickly going into formation, they all look around them, looking for any incoming killer bees heading their direction. Yet all they really see are broken pipes and rusty cargo crates that have been left there for too long. Tadashi steps out of the protective circle to the teams immense protests, and hollers.

 

"Hiro I know you've been watching us, come out."

 

The team looks around for cameras, and Gogo grits her teeth, her gum almost grinding with her frustration. This was just some battle bot obsessed brat who ran away from home, she shouldn't feel so winded up.

 

But then they hear it. The buzzing is back on full blast and a young laughter is bouncing off the walls and rattling their ear drums. And then Hiro Hamada finally reveals himself.

 

And Wasabi jumps in shock when he notices that the kid was next to him for who knows how long. Squatting next to his lazer hands with interest shining in his eyes, leaning in a bit too close to be safe. The kid is tall when he stands, almost the same height as Tadashi if not an inch or two smaller. He practically glides around the team, poking at their suits and weapons in interest and humming to himself in thought. 

 

He wears ripped jeans and used converse with brightly colored laces, a loose, stained shirt and snug jacket on top and hole filled undershirt underneath. It was plain and dirty with many layers, a common look with the homeless. Yet the kid wore it with pride, like he wasn't standing next to the most advanced suits in the world.

 

Much to her anger, he doesn't even look at them. He stares at their suits and inventions and even stuffs his face in Baymax's personal bubble. But he doesn't take a single look at the inventors, to his own brother. And the next thing he says makes a furiously bubbling _anger_ burst through her that couldn't be stopped with all of her friends combined.

 

"Could've been better."

 

_How dare he._

 

For the first time in her life, she's frozen in anger. Her mind a whirlwind and feet stuck to the floor like glue because all she was seeing was the intense hurt shining in Tadashi's eyes that she couldn't look away from. The boy has the _audacity_ to laugh at their shocked faces before dodging a fist from none only than Wasabi.

 

His lazers still off because even when angry, he still thought of the others' well being. Even if it was a subconscious action.

 

And even with that thin figure, he easily dodged each swipe, hands in his jacket pockets and a teasing smile on his lips.

 

"My turn!" And with flourish, he raised his hand into the air and the buzzing noise increased ten fold. Gogo was glad for the helmet or else her hands would've been preoccupied with holding her ears shut. The team watches with open mouths, as a black swarm rises up from behind the boy, grabs Wasabi by the ankle, and swings him across the empty room with a loud crash only a few seconds later.

 

"Hiro!" Tadashi barks in front of her, an angry expression on his face as he steps towards his little brother. "Bring back my friend this instant! We're not here to play any games."

 

And to everyone's surprise, the boy obeys with a pout, dragging the surprisingly dazed but uninjured friend back to them with his black swarm of electric magnetic servos. 

 

With the group all together, they go back into their formation, watching the boy as if he'd disappear. Gogo, however, looked at the 'bees' surrounding him like a blanket, straightening his clothes and tossling his hair in an almost fond manner. It was if the microbots had a mind of its own.

 

"Hey what are you doing here?" Hiro whines, and if he was a few years younger she would've thought of the action as cute, but now it just grated on her nerves. "Niichan and I were going to go out tonight."

 

Tadashi flinches back as he hears his younger brothers words, which makes Honey Lemon and Gogo share a look. From the information given, Tadashi only had one brother.

 

"Hiro," Tadashi steps forward, ignoring how the microbots seemed to sharpen with every step he took. The others, however, readied their weapons for anything. "Someone needs your help in inventing a robot. You like building robots right?"

 

Tadashi gestures at the microbots which furthered Hiros' scowl.

 

"Niichan says I'm not allowed to go out late at night without him." He snapped, his hand reaching out and being loyaly covered in black microbots. He smiled fondly at them, his eyes looking soft and loving through his bangs. "And he gets jealous if I leave our home for too long." 

 

 _This is ridiculous_ , Gogo thinks, her previous anger slowly trickling into disbelief, _He's insane_. 

 

She exchanged another glance with Honey Lemon at the corner of her eye, quirking an eyebrow for the plan of action. But Honey, just shrugs, gesturing to a arguing Tadashi and Hiro; and then to Fred, who was propping Wasabi up with his lanky frame, the other still looking dazed. It was up to the girls then.

 

"Hey," She called, trying to ignore the attention the microbots immediately gave her. "Look, our employer needs help, the dudes rich and can give you real food and shelter. If you help him you can be a millionaire." 

 

Bargaining with a kid who lived in a dirty factory should've been easy in most cases. She forgot to add into the equation that this kid was Tadashi's little brother, however.

 

"I'm not interested," He says dismissively, already turning around. "Go away, I got things to do."

 

There's a small scoff of "Rude." coming from Fred and a sigh of exasperation and just plain tiredness feeling coming from Tadashi that makes Gogo not give up. This kid was coming with them no matter what.

 

"Your niichan," She says, hoping to all Gods that this would work. They needed this money, they were broke college students, no one needed this money more than they did. This missions money, helps people. She wasn't going to give up. "You never told us his name."

 

She was stalling, giving Honey Lemon time to think of a plan. And she smirks when she sees it working, the boy and his bugs pausing in almost mid air.

 

"His name's Tadashi."

 

The team looks at him in shock, and Gogo's sure Tadashi looked like he'd been sucker punched. Hiro, during the whole conversation, had never once looked at Tadashi like he looked at his microbots. What Tadashi was he talking about?

 

Hiro looks at his microbots fondly proving her point, caressing them when they flew by his head. "We're going out today. He promised me icecream and we're gonna watch the first showing of Samurai Ninja's."

 

The first showing of Samurai Ninja's was 4 years ago. Gogo knew immediately because she went with Honey Lemon to the premier for their first date. That was also around the time Hiro Hamada had dissappeared.

 

"It's a graduation present."

 

"Tadashi," Gogo's voice trembled, feeling uneasy and confused. "Just what the hell is going on?"

 

"Hiro," Tadashi starts, looking stricken. "Hiro isn't sane, you've all noticed it already. It's my fault though. I was making a test on my robots-no microbots. He tried on the incomplete neurotransmitters when I was gone. I didn't know it was going to be like this!"

 

"You made your brother brain dead." Wasabi says sickly from behind them. "Tadashi did you at least tell anybody?"

 

"The doctors couldn't help, his brain was a mess! Everything was fucking up and he was hurting and next thing you know he's gone!" Tadashi was gasping by the end, looking ready to rip his hair out. 

 

"Why isn't the little dude living with you? You coulda still taken care of him. He's living in an abandoned factory man!" Fred, the surprisingly insightful one of the group asks, clearly confused with his friend. 

 

"The microbots," Tadashi says tiredly, looking at his own creation with a strange look in his eyes. "Have a mind of their own. They're supposed to protect the host, but now they're unstable and go too far. I can't do anything but get sliced in half."

 

"I want to die."

 

The team freezes.

 

"Ah it hurts." Hiro moans, hands clutching his messy locks. "Niichan, niichan where are you? I can't see you. It's all black, I can't see. Everything hurts, I can'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan't. I wanna dieeee."

 

The team stares at the boy quietly while the microbots frantically swarm around him in mock comfort, Tadashi the only one looking away at the thing he created, with tears in his eyes. There was a reason why Tadashi Hamada had never talked about his brother.

 

He broke him and swept him under the rug.

 

And even going into a dark room half blind would have made them more prepared than this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda got lost when writing this half way down. What I really wanted was an angsty story with microbots with a possessive quality towards their user.
> 
> And I know it's confusing so if you have questions I'm free to answer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hiro finally feels a sense of happiness and quickly squashes it with bitter shame a few months after the fire. (could be seen with or without BH6 being created)
> 
> Pairings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I am so late on the updates. As an apology, why don't I start with a sad fic?
> 
> I actually have a few stories a made throughout the months I've been gone but I scrapped most of them because I seriously didn't know how to word it and because I wasn't in writing mode. I was gonna do runaway farmer Hiro and Co-Butler Hiro but meh. I would've butchered the entire thing. If anyone wants to do it for the kicks I say go for it.
> 
> This fic was something I did with my brain running all over the place so if it doesn't make too much sense as an independent story and is more like a half assed not even plot, that is why. Not too much dialoging either, mostly because of the whole brain scramble too. My dearest apologies.
> 
> (Also I heard I was on TV Tropes, dudes you flatter me too much. I seriously melted when I heard the news. Not good for my health man.)

It’s been a few months. The birds are chirping in the lush trees and the world doesn’t feel like it’s off its axis anymore. And on one particular day, Hiro realizes that he’s content, truly content with his current self. He smiles a bit, feeling somewhat refreshed for some reason. When was the last time he felt so calm?

 

Putting down the drinks with a small smile to an unnamable customer, Hiro started to walk around the store asking people how they were doing. It was a sunny day. Not too hot and not too chilly. Perfect and the mood was leaving him with the need of a chat. The customer he was talking to wasn’t so bad either, he wasn’t in a hurry and was smiling a crooked smile at him, just like-

 

He stops.

 

Something starts to seep in, a deep unsettling feeling in his gut that makes him want to puke all the sunshine and daisies his mood had been basking in earlier. Looking at the chatting customers and the colorful signs around him, (eyes roving quickly, scanning for something amiss) Hiro felt the breath leave his breast.

 

Looking back at the man in front of him, eyebrows curved in confusion, just like-

 

Hiro stops.

 

He laughs a bit nervously, waving off the worried customer who asks if he’s okay. Yeah, sure, perfectly fine. He says with flourish, he’s fine. Absolutely.

 

It’s been a few months and he was absolutely content in life, happy even. Without Tadashi.

 

He gives a small sort of wheeze instead of a laugh this time. Worrying the customer even more.

 

The world felt like it was going to tilt again so Hiro put his tray on the nearby counter, hands running through his brunet locks. The hands that gliding through his hair started to grip at it, pulling on locks without mercy.

 

He needed to get out, to breathe.

 

He excuses himself, because Aunt Cass always tell him to, reminding him constantly to be kind to customers. He does it with half gusto but he doesn’t mind and she probably wouldn’t either if she were in his shoes.

 

But she wouldn’t, she never would because she didn’t have a bond like he and-

 

Hiro stops right outside the Lucky Cat door, its bell jingling with a soft chime that does nothing for him.

 

And he runs.

 

He runs until his side starts to stitch up, until his ears are filled with nothing but his own rapid heartbeat, until his hair was matted with sweat. He doesn’t stop though, he’s always been a fantastic runner because Ta-

 

Hiro stops.

 

Or he tries to because he slides across the wet concrete, knees buckling with the effort of trying to support his momentum. He tumbles a bit, arms waving around like a mad man.

 

“Oh.”

 

He looks at San Fransokyo from the edges of the city, where infrastructure meets the forests that keep the woodland creatures at bay: San Fransokyo shrine, home to the god of growth and opportunities.

 

It was mostly quiet other than a few chirps from the birds nearby and the rustle from the squirrels, but Hiro finds the world to loud. He looks at the large ropes that the shrine offers, usually for New Year wishes and the like. He’s never believed in the stuff, New Year resolutions never truly work out but something in him wants to tug at the large, bounded ropes and wish like his younger self with eyes squeezed tight and hands clutching-

 

Hiro stops.

 

Without even thinking he claps his hands, closes his eyes, and wishes with all his childhood hope left within him. It wasn’t much but he prays anyway. And it isn’t really like praying, but talking to whatever possible outside being that was out there, to give all this happiness he’s somehow achieved and stick it to someone else because he didn’t deserve it. Because how dare he be happy when-

 

How dare he laugh when-

 

How dare he feel anything when-

 

When Tadashi wasn’t there to feel anything at all.

 

Hiro snaps his eyes open and pulls on the ropes in front of him frantically, eyes focused on that one task and mind trying not to focus on anything at all.

 

He keeps pulling, even when his eyes burn and his hands turn red from the rough texture.

 

“Give me-“ He chokes because he’s close to outright sobbing, and if it’s one thing he was going to give up it wouldn’t be his pride. He would never give up his pride, the only thing that makes him stand up with his held high.

 

But even that seems to crumble under his jumbled emotions, and he curses them. He curses them and pulls on the rope even harder, trying to get some normalcy back into his life.

 

“Give me back-"

 

But Tadashi’s _gone_.

 

Hiro stops.

 

His breathings labored and his hands are raw. And Tadashi’s gone.

 

He’s dead.

 

Died in a fire by the hands of his trusted professor and now he’s gone and died. Just like that. Proof of the 19 years gone under a pile of rubble.

 

These facts seem to calm him down, no matter how depressing they are. Because facts were solid truths, no lies and no loop holes. Hiro could deal with that. Not as well as he used to, but he didn't exactly have a choice. Evolution, learn or die trying.

 

With that in mind Hiro exhales slowly, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his raw hands. He looks at the city with red rimmed eyes and imagines all the people that moving around, moving on from whatever past they’ve experienced. None of them knowing how amazing Tadashi really was.

 

It makes him sad. Not happy, and that makes a bitter smile appear on his face.

 

Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Support with a quick kudos or bookmark would be amazing!! Comments/Critics/Ideas would be equally, if not more, so!


End file.
